What Eye's Don't See
by bjorkChild
Summary: After catching Tom in bed with someone else, Daria flees to Casa Lane to lament to Jane.However, she finds a past love she hadn't been able to forget, and a weird smoke coming out of his room..TrentDaria. WARNING: contains drug usage
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daria. Wish I did.

**A/N: **Alright, it's my first Daria fic but it's been brewing for a while. I'm sorry if the charries seem a bit OOC- I'm trying my best to keep it IC. And I'm also sorry if drug usage offends anyone. I just had a hunch about it. Anyways, if drug usage DOES offend you, then don't read this. All in good intentions! Anyways, love you guys, and please review! LONG LIVE DARIA AND TRENT!

What Eyes Don't See

**Part One**

"Fine Tom! Why don't you get some pills for that sick, twisted head of yours!"

Daria Morgendorffer slammed the phone back onto the receiver and , for the first time since she'd left home for college those two summers ago, began to cry. Her outburst of emotion was short-lived however, as she retained control over herself and her tears. _Get a grip Morgendorffer _she told herself _He's just a sick guy. _Thinking about him though made her want to start crying again. But there was no way in hell she'd let herself lose control again. She'd shed a few tears. And that was all she'd allow herself to.

Daria sat down on her old bed, in the room that had once belonged to her when she still lived here at the Morgendorffer residence. Nothing had changed, nothing had been moved, although things did seem a bit dustier. All this was unnoticed however, as Daria had suddenly receded back to the stoic, distant part of her mind. That was how she dealt with pain. And it had always worked. But for some reason, it wasn't working as quickly as it should have.

College had changed little about Daria- she still help her same cynical views on the world and people around her. In fact, college probably helped solidify those thoughts. After a year at Raft, Daria had had enough of the school and applied to a university in Chicago. Despite her unchanged views, however, she was physically, much different. So she had let her vanity get to her- it was the same as the contact lenses, all those years ago. Age had matured her look, but some things were left unchanged- the fact that she wore glasses, still, for example, though not quite the bulky ones she had always worn in high school. Her hair was less curly too, and cut with a razor instead of scissors, creating a messier, sharper, more butchered look. She liked it- it reminded her of a mental picture she had had of herself while writing an essay back in high school. She still had the story- a not so fictious narration of her family meeting for a card game in the not so distant future, where her parents were old and Quinn had seven thousand kids. As for clothes, she mostly wore pants now, as the weather in Chicago at the university was too windy to wear a skirt without the whole campus getting a free show, so Daria had ditched her skirts. Now, back in Lawndale, she'd probably pull out her retired clothing, now that she could wear them without worry. Right now, though, she wore simply jeans, her good old, faithful black combat boots underneath, and a long sleeved black shirt that was a bit tighter than anything she would have worn back in high school. No one couldn't help but notice she looked good. Considering the circumstances.

She couldn't believe Tom would have done this to her. Sure, they had kept their long-distance relationship after the whole fiasco her senior year, and they had pulled through some very tough problems. She thought that they were doing fine, considering they hardly ever saw each other. She didn't know why it would have been any surprise to her that she would find him and that girl in bed together. Daria supposed she had caught him off guard when she decided to greet him with a surprise visit, not telling him she was in town. She thought he would have liked the surprise. _Guess I was wrong..It doesn't surprise me much, though. After all, that's how he and _I _started out- going behind his girlfriend's back. _She didn't know why she didn't think it would, eventually, happen again.

Daria suddenly stood, a new, hard look on her face. Although she supposed she wouldn't get much sympathy from her old friend, she knew she had to try. Even though she had just seen her yesterday. Daria walked down stairs, determined to ignore anything that got in the way to her new destination. She passed by her car, in which she had driven to get to Lawndale, and began a fast stride down the sidewalk. Screw cars. It was just like back in high school.

Daria was walking to Casa Lane.

* * *

The sidewalk looked just like it always had, as well as the house itself, though, Daria noted, it looked a bit shabbier. Daria smiled- Casa Lane, her second home. She sighed inwardly, noting that she should have probably called first to see if anyone was home. But, she supposed, _someone_ is always here. Plus, she could always wait. Then, she wondered distantly is Trent was there. She knew he still lived in Casa Lane, probably had no intention of doing otherwise, either, and wondered if she'd run into him. She hadn't seen him since she'd left, and God knew she missed him like crazy. She didn't like to admit it, but Daria didn't think she ever got over Trent, really. She had convinced herself, at one point, that she didn't care for him like that anymore. But once she had left for university, it all came back. She'd always like him like that, possibly even loved him. But she couldn't think about that now. All she knew was that Tom, her reality, her anchor, had betrayed and left her. She had to get Jane. She might lose it otherwise. 

Daria walked up to the front door and knocked- the doorbell, she knew, was disconnected. When no one answered, she turned the handle, discovered it unlocked (_What a surprise_ she mused) and carefully walked inside.

The living room looked exactly the same, bringing a warm nostalgia back to Daria. She knew that somewhere in the bowels of the house there was life- she heard thudding, dull music playing upstairs. _Sounds like Trent's here…_ she thought. She swallowed and proceeded upstairs to Jane's room. She turned opened the door, hope written plainly on her face, and her heart fell as she discovered it empty and lacking in the person she needed to talk to now. She walked inside, closing the door behind her, and sat down on the messy bed. Daria noticed some new paintings on the wall, as well as old ones she remembered from high school. It was hard to forget all those times she sat in this very spot, watching _Sick Sad World_ or reading a book while Jane stood next to her at the easel working on her latest art piece. And now, she was nowhere to be found. Well….that was a bit of a hyperbole. She was probably around at the Pizza King or at the movies, or a short cell-phone call away.

So why didn't Daria go find her? Apathy, probably. She had always had a bit of a problem with apathy. But right now it seemed particularly worse, and it was getting worse each minute. There was something growing inside her, gripping around her heart. She was suffocating, breathing harder each passing second. She was burning inside, her body was on fire. She would even smell the fires, her burning flesh…wait…what? Daria looked up into the air and sniffed-she _could _smell something, like a drifting smoke. She stood and walked into the hallway, where it was much stronger, and followed the scent until she found herself outside Trent's door.

A powdery dust was drifting out from underneath the door and it issued a strange, yet alluring scent, almost like nature. Daria swallowed and looked forward into the wood grain. Well…she might as well.

Daria knocked gently on the door, "Trent..?" she called. "Trent, it's Daria! Are you okay?"

Without hesitation Daria opened the door. Trent's room looked exactly as she remembered it- covered in piles of clothes and trash, posters pinned messily across the walls and ceiling, the messy bed with rumpled sheets. Only now a strange haze seemed to hang in the air, along with the scent that teased Daria's senses. And there was Trent, sitting in the middle of the room, his back against the bed, looked up at her.

"Hey Daria," he said, in his usual nonchalant voice, which seemed more articulate than usual, like he hadn't talked in a long time.

"Hey Trent," she replied, looking around, "Um…don't mind me asking…are you burning something?"

He chuckled, which inevitably turned into his hacking cough, "Kinda. Come, pull up some floor, let's talk."

Daria blinked but complied, sitting across from him on the floor. He was wearing his usual alternative style, bringing an inner smile to Daria. _Good. He hasn't changed. That's something I might can count on._

"So Daria," he said, breaking her of her thoughts, "Haven't seen you in a while. Looking for Jane?"

"Yeah, actually. You know where she is?"

"Out. I think she went off with some dude like on a date or something. She'll be back later. Is something wrong?"

Daria looked down at the ground. She didn't know if she could or wanted to confide the past week's events to Trent. Sure, he was a really good friend of hers, but she felt like Jane was the right person to do that to. Jane would comfort her. She didn't know what Trent would do. So, instead of answering his question, she shifted the subject, "So…what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really," he said in that strange tone, like he had forgotten how to speak, "Mystik Spiral got signed to a Label and we're still pooling for ideas on songs. We've recorded a few already and we need some more for the album."

"Trent, you're kidding!" said Daria, truly amazed at his statement. She had always thought Mystik Spiral to be a bit hackneyed and unorganized when it came to their music and gigs, but to be signed to a label, that amazed her. And, strangely, made her happy. She had always worried that Trent and his band would go nowhere, that he would continue in his unemployment and go on to become nothing. But if this Label and album did well, he would be far from nothing. She hoped to God that that would be the case. Trent was too good of a person to be otherwise.

Trent smiled at Daria's statement, "Nope. I was kinda surprised when they offered to sign us. We were at the right place at the right time I guess."

"What happened?"

As Trent began to recount the story to Daria, she suddenly felt a bit of the pain that had gripped her before ebb away just a little. Her minds drifted away from Tom to the man sitting in front of her, with his nonchalant expression telling her the most exciting news of his entire life to her. She liked this. She liked being here with Trent. And that haze smelled so good….

"..Daria? Daria?"

"Huh?"

Daria started as if she had just been woken up.

"You kinda drifted off a bit."

She rubbed her eyes. The haze was effecting her, making her dull and slow.

"What is this smoke? It's making me feel funny," She blushed as she realized the stupidity in how she sounded. Even to herself she sounded dumb. Trent, however, gave a laugh.

"Yeah, I expected as much."

"What is it?" he voice now held a tinge of irritation, as she knew now he seemed to be evading the question. Trent sighed, laughing softly to himself, and pulled something out from behind him. It was a small glass object, long and thin like a pencil, which was just a bit smaller than this thing Trent held now. At one end it curved up like the bowl of a pipe, in which some burned substance was now. The color drained from Daria's face, "Don't tell me Trent…Is that…a pipe?"

Trent nodded amusement written plainly across his face.

"Is it a _pipe _pipe?"

Again, he nodded, his face now even more amused. Daria stared at it with a loss as to what to think. Trent? Smoking pot? Well, now that she thought about it, it didn't surprise her that much- the clueless ness, the calm, nonchalant attitude, the cough. It fascinated her. Daria had never done any drug before in her life. She didn't really think it was wrong or right. At college that was mostly what people did- drink and do drugs. She had never before thought that Trent was one to smoke pot, though. She didn't quite know how she felt about it. Part of Daria wanted to seize the thing right now and smoke all of it, just to get rid of all the pain. She couldn't be apathetic on her own; maybe that thing could help her.

Trent set the pipe down and studied Daria carefully, "What are you thinking about? You HAVE seen one of these, right?"

"Yeah, of course…I AM in college, you know."

Trent laughed which turned into his cough, "Right. You don't think it's wrong, do you? Cos, if it like, offends you or something, we can go downstairs or whatever…"

Daria couldn't help but chuckle at Trent. He sounded like he was completely wasted, "No, it doesn't bother me."

"Cool."

They sat in silence, though it was not quite as awkward as Daria would have thought it to be. Maybe the haze was starting to affect her more, now, as a serene kind of feeling came over her. She found herself staring at Trent, studying him and his movements. He wasn't particularly looking at her, and seemed to be drifting in and out of reality, but he occasionally gave Daria a look and a slight smile, which would have made the girl blush if circumstances hadn't have been different. She found that she wasn't even thinking about Tom anymore. Then, something came over her, and the words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them,

"Can I try some of that?"

**To be continued...**


	2. Part 2

What Eyes Don't See Part Two 

Trent had woken up that day about four o'clock to the noise and mess of his room. He didn't know why this disgusted himself every time, for he had woken up to this for years now. Every time he roused from sleep, since before he could remember, he had sat on the edge of his bed and took a few minutes to himself everyday to feel sorry for himself. Trent knew, deep in himself, that he was going nowhere in life and he had gotten himself in this hole. He had chosen the unconventional lifestyle- be a rebel from society and a non-conformist. He was in a band; stayed up all-night and slept all day, drank, partied, and smoked pot. What no one ever realized was that he was miserable. No one realized that Trent knew he was a practical failure in life. But he had chosen this, and only allowed himself a few minutes to mourn a life that could have never happened.

And then Mystik Spiral got signed.

They had simply been at the right place at the right time. Max had gotten them a gig out of town in a city a few towns away form Lawndale. They had heard about this club _Black Cave_after a set at the Zen one night, and had tried to get in for a few months. Max had finally gotten the right connection- one of the few times Trent didn't want to punch him- and they went off to play. The set had lasted for a few hours, and the crowd had loved Spiral- much to the bands delight. Lawndale had never been so appreciative to Spiral for their music. Not only was the crowd pleased, but so was an agent who had come to the club for a bit of good music. Neither the agent nor Mystik Spiral knew that by the end of the night that they would be given an offer to go on a Label and record their first album. It had been one of the best moments in Trent's life. Finally, Spiral had been given a chance And so had he.

For the first time in years, Trent had woken up and didn't feel disgusted with himself.

He had made his way slowly into the kitchen to get himself a bite when he remembered they didn't have anything. Mom wasn't home, so maybe she had gone out to buy some groceries. _Wait a sec…Mom never buys groceries. Oh yeah, she's in Rome with Dad, I forgot…_ Trent and Jane usually were the ones to buy the food for the house. That was probably why they never had anything to eat. The only thing around was alcohol, and Trent, for once, didn't feel in the mood. The band had celebrated enough to last him probably for the rest of his life. He sat down and yawned when he saw a note on the table.

_Trent- went out for pizza with Jesse. Be back late. _

Trent smirked slightly to himself. The band getting signed triggered many revelations and feelings with the members. One was Jesse working up the courage to finally ask Jane out. As a result, they had been dating since, and had been together for about 3 months now- Mystik had been recording for four months now. In fact, he was supposed to go into the studio this evening for practice. He rubbed his temples- despite the fact of their soon to be success, practice was still irritating. He needed a stoic mind for this. Time to bring out the stash.

As he walked back upstairs, Trent's thoughts drifted…

In truth he didn't really like smoking pot. He preferred other means, like talking to Janey or playing his guitar or singing. Back in the day, Trent had always talked to Daria whenever he needed stimulation or stoicism. He still claimed that Daria was the only person that really understood him and how he was. He loved talking to her and being around her, because whenever he did, he didn't feel like a failure, even if it was just for a few minutes. When she had left, he'd felt a great absence and desolation, like he never see her again. Truth was, he cared a lot about her. When all that mess happened with Tom and her, his skin had burned and his blood had boiled as some monster inside him uncoiled and wanted to lash out at him for hurting Daria. Sure, he'd mulled it over with a nonchalant façade, gave he advice when she seemed troubled. But he really wanted to do what that monster inside him was telling him to do. He wanted to lash out. He wanted to protect Daria.

It was obvious that Trent had feelings for her. He'd first realized it when she went with him to find Janey a birthday present, but instead ended up going to the tattoo parlor. He remembered sitting there, holding her hand before she had gotten her naval pierced. She seemed so fragile and fearful, which intrigued him, because he had never seen he like that at all. Her hand had clung to his, fitting almost like a glove, and he had been taken with her. Later, he had spent hours with Monique, breaking up with her because he suddenly realized he liked his sister's best friend a little more than he had known. When he went back to Daria, he had received the vibe immediately- whatever had happened, it was effective. Daria was over Trent, if she ever had had a thing for him to begin with. He knew she had. But it was too late.

Trent had never really gotten over her.

As he sat down in his messy room and took out his pipe to light it, he thought to himself _I hate this stuff. This will be my last stash. After this, I'm through. _

He had bigger things to pursue.

It was seven by the time he had finished nearly all of his stash and only had a bowl left. Things went quick when you didn't have anyone to smoke with- right now he was feeling a heavy, serene calm come over himself. It was hard to keep his eyes open, a hunger was eating away at him sides but his legs didn't want to get up and go all the way downstairs to get food which wasn't there. He thought about ordering a pizza, but realized his arms were too heavy to lift- plus, the phone was all the way over on the other side of the room. Too far- he'd have to get it later.

Just before he lit his final bowl, he heard a knock on the door and immediately put the pipe behind him underneath the bed. He had just enough time to hide it when the door opened and in walked the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

_Daria? _His mind had told him when he saw her through the haze and his own fogginess. But it couldn't be- Daria was in Chicago at the university. And then he remembered that Janey had gone out with Daria just the day before. He sighed inwardly to himself- the last thing in the world he wanted was for Daria to see him wasted. Especially since, compared to her, pot was never an option. So, he sat up straightened, mustered up all the strength and will power he could and swore to sweep her off her feet with a witty or cool comment and greeting-

"Hey Daria."

_Smooth Lane.._

"Hey Trent."

He couldn't help but smile to himself at the sight of her. She had always seemed to carry herself with the air of someone who could have cared less what people thought about her, and that had always been attractive to Trent. It really wasn't looks, but the attitude with which one carried oneself that Trent thought was truly beautiful, but even Trent couldn't deny that college had matured Daria's look. She was a sight for sore eyes, in more ways than one.

"Um…Are you burning something?"

_Oh god.. _The last thing Trent wanted was for Daria to see him toking up. She had- for the most part, he thought- admired him for his authenticity and nonchalant character, but he never would have wanted Daria to see him like this- vulnerable, relying on some material substance to calm his nerves or just use for the hell of it. He knew better. That's why he swore this would be the last time. Truly. _God, why couldn't I have quit yesterday instead of choosing today to be the Big Day…_So, Trent did the one thing he could think of-

He laughed. Which, of course, inevitable turned into his cough,

"Kinda. Come on, pull up some floor, let's talk."

She complied, sitting across from him on the floor after he cleared an area of his clothes for her to sit, "So Daria, I haven't seen you in a while. Looking for Jane?"

He knew that she had come to Casa Lane for the purpose of Janey- why else would she? IT had been hard not to stand and take Daria into a sweeping embrace…wait. Actually, it wasn't that hard, considering the circumstances. Physically, of course. Mentally, Trent was doing some not-so-innocent things to her right now.

They continued on in seemingly pointless conversation- Trent told Daria that Spiral had gotten signed and relayed the story to her. Every minute that passed however, Daria seemed to be getting..foggier almost. He couldn't help but smile to himself- the haze must had been getting to her. Finally, out of frustration, Daria asked, for the third time, "What is this smoke? It's making me feel funny…"

After sighing inwardly, Trent knew he couldn't avoid it now. After a mental battle, he slowly pulled out the pipe from behind him. It was hard not to laugh at the look that came over Daria's face when she looked at it and asked if it was a _pipe _pipe- this amused Trent to no end. He had asked if such things offended her, but she had said no…But what completely caught Trent off-guard was when she asked-

"Can I try some of that?"

He had given her a double take, all amusement gone from his face, completely replaced by shock. That was the complete and utter _last _thing he would have _ever_ expected from her. A small voice in the back of his head yelled _this is your lucky day!_ But he quietly suppressed it. He blinked and looked at her again, incredulously, "What?" he asked bluntly.

"Can I?" she repeated.

Half of him was yelling in protest. The last thing he wanted was Daria to be even _near_ this stuff, let alone _smoking_ it. But the other half was saying his damnable famous saying _Relax and see how things go. _That, and the almost pleading look on Daria's face was enough to make him crumble. He fumbled around with his words, "Um..uh, have you ever done it?"

She looked embarrassed, "…No.."

She looked down sheepishly. Trent wanted to take her into his arms and protect her, but instead, he said,

"OK."

Daria looked up at him and smiled slightly- sending chill through Trent's body. He scooted over closer to her, bringing out his lighter, half of his mind screaming in protest, the other half cheering.

"Here." He said kindly, "Put this end in your mouth."

She did so, taking the other end in her hand.

"Now breath in when I start to light it."

She nodded, and did so when Trent struck his lighter and neared the flame to the bowl. She sucked in softly, the dank lit up and glowed amber, and they could see the smoke curling up the glass pipe. When the smoke entered her mouth, however, she did not cough, like Trent had when he had his first hit, all those years ago. The screaming half of his mind seemed to quiet as he watched her face intently, almost in awe. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

Daria took her mouth off the end and smoke curled out from her lips. She blinked as her eyes began to water and frowned slightly, "I don't feel anything."

Trent doubled over. It was several minutes until his laughter abated, much to Daria's embarrassment, and he clapped her on the shoulder, "It takes a while, Daria. No, it's ok, I though that too when I first started." He gave her a smile, and it took everything in her to keep from melting.

An hour later, Daria had finished the bowl- and the last of Trent's stash- all by herself. She had started feeling its affects about thirty minutes in, and now, for a lack of a better term, Daria was completely gone.

Trent had watched her with increasing amounts of interest and regret. But, for some odd reason, the interest seemed to have conquered over the regret, for now, this seemed to be the funniest turn of events in the world. Trent himself was pretty wasted, though he had grown used to it over the years of usage, but Daria was…She was acting like a two day old. Everything fascinated her, even the tiniest things- the posters on Trent's walls, the smoke curling around her in the air, even her own fingers. She gazed at everything with awe and wonder, particularly Trent himself, who seemed to be the subject of her fascination right now. Trent didn't care, but something inside tugged at him. Suddenly, Daria gave a loud laugh and laid down on the ground next to him, staring up at him through his crossed arm,

"Trent, this stuff is really weird."

He laughed, and continued to laugh, giggling past the point of humor, till he was laughing about nothing anymore. She joined in with him and his stupid chuckling, until they were both in tears, and Trent had fallen to the ground next to her, his face right next to her knee. "Why haven't I tried this stuff before?" She said, her words becoming strangely articulate, like she was having trouble talking. He sat up and looked down at her, her features now beautifully fascinating and, without pause, he laid down again, his head next to her face, facing her with unblinking eyes. She stared back at him, awe in her own orbs, and she began to chuckle again, "What are you doing Trent?"

"Looking at you."

She blushed very slightly and smiled, her eyes lighting up deliciously, "Why?"

"Just cos. You're really pretty. Like stars, or goldenrods or pixies. Or a new chord, or the smell of fresh paper."

"What are you talking about?"

He smirked, closing his eyes, "Nothing." She giggled again and he sat up, looking around his room. She sat up with him, and when she did, she hugged his arm tightly, closing her eyes. They were silent, until Trent reached down and took his guitar from underneath his bed. He plucked a few strings, taking a moment to tune, before he began the softest and faintest of songs. It tinkled around them, joining the now-abated haze that had once filled the air, hovering above them like a cloud. Daria listened, enraptured with the music, and watched Trent intently. She had never seen him so focused in his life, like the only thing that mattered now was him and his guitar. She liked that about Trent. He loved his music so much…

He played for what it seemed like hours, neither of them moving from their spots, when suddenly, he stopped and put down the guitar- Daria noticed his fingers were bleeding.

"Trent, are you ok?" She asked wearily, like all the energy had been taken from her. He glanced down at his hands and smirked, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Suddenly, shock and disbelief swept over his face, "Oh damn! I forgot, I had practice tonight!"

He sat down under the weight of it all, his eyes closed in exasperation. They were quiet for a long time, until Daria said, "Do…you need to go?"

He glanced up at her and felt his face go slack. There was so much disappointment in her voice, coupled with the look on her face. He smiled slightly at her, "No, it's probably long over by now. It's ok, we can still chill."

"Good."

Her voice had a ring of finality and satisfaction to it, and he couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, Daria blurted, "I'm hungry!" as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world and she had just realized it. Trent burst out laughing, "Sorry, but there's nothing here to eat. We could order a pizza if you want."

Daria nodded vigorously, "I'll pay, too."

Trent shook his head as he dialed a number on his duck phone, "Naw, I got it." She gazed up at him as if he were the most interesting, fascinating thing in the world, and continued to stare until he was done and off the phone and had sat back down on his bed.

"Um…Daria?"

She blinked and snapped out of it, "Sorry."

"S'ok."

They were silent for a long time, until Trent asked, "So Daria, why'd you come here in the first place?"

Daria suddenly went stiff, as if she had remembered something terrible beyond description, and lowered her gaze to the floor, her eyes shadowed from view. She was quiet, and Trent had shrugged it off, until she suddenly said, "Tom. I broke up with Tom. He was cheating on me."

Trent closed his eyes and let his air out in a long, thing stream. When he opened his eyes again, Daria was sitting next to him on the bed, her cheery countenance completely returned as if nothing had happened. Trent smiled, "Screw 'im anyway. He was never good enough for you anyway Daria. 'Sides, I hated seeing him with you anyway."

"Really?" She asked with curiosity, not confusion in her voice.

He nodded, and before his rational mind could stop him, he said, "You know, you are the only one that understands me Daria. Like…you know?"

She nodded and laid her head down on his shoulder, "Yea, I know Trent."

"It's so crazy and cool. You're really cool Daria."

"So're you Trent."

He smiled slightly and laid his head down on top of her own, "You know, sometimes it feels like we've been together- you know, like, _together_- for like…forever. Like we've always been going out and we know each other so well. Ever feel like that?"

She nodded, breathing in Trent's scent deeply, "Yeah. You know I never got over you?"

"Really?"

She smiled, "Nope. I acted like it, but I never really did. I wanted to be with you so bad. Then Tom…well, Tom was like…reality. You were the dream I could never get. Tom was…well, Tom was what I _could _get. Guess that's history now."

"So, you never got over me, right?"

"Yeah Trent."

He smiled, "Good." And he bent down and kissed her deeply.

She seemed taken aback, at first, but leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as their kiss grew passionate. They fell down onto the bed, laughing, giggling, and holding each other. Trent smiled, burying his face in her hair, "Sorry I never got to do that before."

Daria smiled, "It's ok."

He breathed in the scent of her hair, then kissed her repeatedly, savoring the taste of her mouth, "Daria, do you want the sky? I'd give it to you if you just asked.."

She smirked, "No. You'll do just fine, Trent."

"You know, we should get married."

Daria giggled, "Really?" Trent suddenly sat up, his face alight, "Sure! Feels like we've always been together anyway, so why not? It would be awesome. We could have it by, like…the ocean or something. Mystik could play, and I'll write a song just for you…" He smiled and slipped back down next to her, "I know just how it'll go, too."

"You do?"

He nodded and looked into her face before kissing her softly, more gently than he had ever touched or even thought about touching anyone else before. She wrapped her arms around him, "Trent, I think I love you. I think I've always loved you."

"I love you too Daria. I know- every time I play, I think about you."

**To be continued…**


End file.
